Pink Panther
'''Pink Panther '''is a founding member of TFAWPS and the current leader. Pink Panther was always the voice of reason among the team, often clashing with Sonic's fiery temper. When the threat of Zack and the Dark Order arose, Pink Panther and the rest of the team jumped into action to stop him from obtaining all the shards, however the team lost Oscar and Phoebe somewhere in outer space in the process. After the defeat of Zack, Agent Yellow, and Bart, Pink Panther returned to his duties on TFAWPS, putting an end to schemes created by Pig King and once again going to battle with the Dark Order and their newest member Captain Cowboy. With a rematch brewing between TFAWPS and the Dark Order, Pink Panther and Sonic decide to take the battle to outer space as to avoid bringing war to the Land of Ooo. After once again defeating the Dark Order and Pig King, Pink Panther is sought after by S.E.C.R.E.T., a universal security force, for his leadership skills and combat skills, much to the annoyance of Sonic. Deciding to split up in order to locate the remaining Dark Order members, Pink Panther and Lupina, a scientist ally, create a special suit for Pink Panther and he goes on a quest to liberate the Land of Ooo from Pig King, who has taken over in the absence of TFAWPS and even banished Sonic and Ted. After defeating Pig King, Pink Panther is let in on a S.E.C.R.E.T. mission involving locating the shards. Zack then leads a surprise invasion of the Land of Ooo against S.E.C.R.E.T. and TFAWPS in order to destroy them once and for all and reclaim all the shards. Teaming up with Pig King and his creation, Master Robot, they manage to defeat Zack for the final time, albeit with the cost of the destruction of much of the Land of Ooo. Once Zack has been defeated, President Space orders TFAWPS to officially disband, leaving Pink Panther and Sonic to join S.E.C.R.E.T. However, they soon discover that S.E.C.R.E.T. has been taken over by the Dark Order using an evil alternate version of Sonic called Shadow. With the help of Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and newly rescued Oscar and Phoebe, defeat the evil leader of S.E.C.R.E.T., Cell, however Shadow escapes. After Cell's defeat, Pink Panther and Sonic travel to space after learning about a shard being located by Captain Cowboy. After running into a couple of treasure hunters, Roy and G. Biv, the four, along with Captain Cowboy, are thrown into the Klink. After escaping from the prison with the help of a dog named Yomiko and a couple of amateur bounty hunters, Lobstar and Sock Monkey, Sonic and Pink Panther aid the group in dealing with Brutus, a bounty hunter hired to stop Captain Cowboy from taking the shard. Once making sure that Captain Cowboy has reformed, Pink Panther and Sonic leave the new group to be led by Captain Cowboy, calling themselves the Plumbers. After catching Brutus, he reveals to Pink Panther and Sonic that the Dark Order had been controlling Master Robot, unbeknownst to Pig King, and has ordered him to attack the Sheikh nation, believing they are in possession of a shard. TFAWPS is then reunited, going against President Space's rules, and team up with the Sheikhs, the remaining good S.E.C.R.E.T. agents, and Pig King to stop Master Robot and free him of his mind control. After the battle, Ted and Paco depart from the rest of the team in order to locate Zack, who has gone missing from the prison and may be attempting to locate the shards again. Furious with the actions caused by TFAWPS during the Battle of the Sheikh Nation, President Space holds a council hearing demanding that TFAWPS be brought to justice, as well as the Plumbers for the dangers their existence hold. Pink Panther and Sonic have a heated debate, which eventually escalates to a full on civil war against each other, with Pink Panther arguing that they should not listen to President Space and continue utilizing their freewill to help others. Meanwhile, Shadow returns seeking help from Pink Panther, enraging Sonic. TFAWPS is then split in two with Buster, Mofo, a human thief named Finn, Pig King, and Phoebe taking Pink Panther's side. After their conflict, Pink Panther and his team is ratted out to President Space causing Pink Panther to be forced into hiding with Mofo, Buster, and Phoebe. Having brought Shadow to the Sheikh nation to be healed by Lupina, Pink Panther was then alerted by Paco, who had recently returned to the Land of Ooo, that the Dark Order had attacked them and were coming for the shard in possession of Master Robot. In order to keep Master Robot safe, Pink Panther brought him and Pig King to the Sheikh nation while he and Goku's army held off the Dark Order soldiers led by Spiney and Dry Bones. Despite their success in defeating them, Bowser arrived on the planet and effortlessly overpowered Pink Panther and all the other heroes and took the final shard, killing Master Robot in the process. Despite all their attempts, Bowser completed his goal and used the Infinity Sword to erase several of the heroes from existence, leaving Pink Panther as a survivor. After their defeat, the survivors met Mega Man, who was a creation of the Supreme Overseer, who offered assistance in tracking down Bowser. Pink Panther traveled with the rest of TFAWPS to interrogate Bowser where they discovered that the Sword had been destroyed, leading Ted to kill a severely weakened Bowser. Once Finn returned with a way to traverse through time, the team were able to reassemble all of the shards and participate in the Battle of the Universe against Bowser, fighting alongside Ted and Sonic, the latter sacrificing his life to erase Bowser and the Dark Order from existence. After Sonic was restored through Shadow, Pink Panther decided to lead the new TFAWPS team to continue protecting the universe.